Burying A Grudge
by mixedfictioner
Summary: Momo always strived to the best but because of one moment it all came crashing down. While she managed to get back on track she still had things to say to a certain goth hero.
1. One Night

**Hello and welcome to this story. I was rewatching My Hero and I had a thought...did Momo ever confront Fumikage about there match. I wasn't sure so I figured I'd write this. I don't own ****anything.**

Throughout her life Momo was always considered somewhat of a prodigy, with her coming from a famous hero family and quite wealthy she had high expectations; but she surpassed them all.

Momo always strived to be the best and she believed she was...that was until the Sports Festival.

The loss to Fumikage erased years of confidence she had in herself, while Todoroki helped bring her back on the right path she was still unsure.

It was 12:30 am and Momo was currently doing her homework even though she was number one she wanted to hold on to that spot, she always excelled in her academics and she loved helping her classmates with theres.

Momo saw the time and while it was starting to get late she wasn't at all tired which was odd for her since she always went to bed early, she was thinking about what to do till she was tired but remembered she asked Sato if he could make her some chocolate chip cookies with that in mind she left her room.

The hallways were quiet at this time of night a smile graced her face as she heard the quiet snoring from her fellow classmates, she kept walking to the lifts till she came past one door and she couldn't take her eyes from the name plate next to it.

**Fumikage Tokoyami**

After the battle at The Spirts Festival Momo kept her distance from the bird headed boy, while she will openly admit that Fumikage is a strong fighter and will be a strong hero. Momo felt like she needed distance from him before she broke down. Momo shook her head and continued towards the lifts.

The doors of the lift opened and Momo walked into the common room, it was almost serene with there being no sound but she saw the TV was on and a movie was on pause. 'Who would be awake at this time' she thought to herself but heard a commotion coming from the kitchen.

Momo created a pipe and with that in hand she walked towards the kitchen making sure not to alert the intruder, she heard whispers but she couldn't make out what was being said. Momo knew the light switch was near the wall and as she flipped it brought light to the darkened room and surprised the Intruder, she heard a scream and she saw Fumikage and Dark Shadow infront of the fridge.

Dark Shadow escaped from the light back into Fumikage's body with a scream "Yaoyorozu you startled us" he said after calming himself. Momo apologised and switched off the lights and Dark Shadow came out and he looked like he wasn't happy but Momo was more concerned with something else.

"Why are you still awake, it's past curfew?" she asked as Fumikage grabbed a bag of apples "Dark Shadow and I were unable to sleep so we decided to watch a movie." Dark Shadow grabbed a bag of crisps from the cupboard **"plus a midnight** **snack"** Momo nodded "What are you doing up this evening if you don't mind me asking, could you not sleep?" Fumikage asked while Dark Shadow closed the cupboard door, Momo created a step ladder to reach above the cupboards.

Fumikage and Dark Shadow looked at Momo as she reached up but turned away "You both ok?" she asked as she got off the ladder holding a tin "perfectly fine" was Fumikage response "To answer your question I was doing homework and also felt like having a midnight snack" she said as she opened the tin.

Dark Shadow sniffed the delectable sweet treats and almost drooled **"Dark** **Chocolate"** was the only thing he said but Fumikage knew what Dark Shadow was thinking "Hands off them Dark Shadow, those treats belong to Yaoyorozu." Momo was greatful for Fumikage chastising Dark Shadow but she offered it a cookie which it happily took, she offered one to Fumikage but he held up the bag of apples.

The students walked into the common room and they saw the movie was still paused and Fumikage turned to Momo "I know it's past curfew but would you like to watch this movie with us?" Momo was caught of guard by the sudden offer and wanted to turn it down because she would've felt awkward spending time with someone she was avoiding, but she was curious "What's it about?" she asked and Dark Shadow appeared to give a quick summary **"There's a guy who died but comes back for revenge."**

Momo raised her eyebrow and looked at Fumikage for more information "This film was from a time when quirks were non existent. A hero becomes corrupted by a villain's powers and starts to become more ruthless and kills people, his sidekick who is horrified decides he needs to stop him." Once Fumikagi explained the basic plot Momo decided that since it was already late and she wasn't tired she might as well watch it, so she sat next to him and he pressed play as Dark Shadow rested it's head on Fumikage's shoulder.

To Momo's surprise the movie was quite enjoyable and she even found herself enjoying the time she spent with Fumikage and Dark Shadow, she kept on wanting to say something to Fumikage but she didn't know how to say it. Momo was confused because she always wanted to open up to Fumikage about there match but she couldn't find a way to do it. Fumikage offered her an apple after seeing she was in some sort of mental distress, she accepted it and offered him a cookie in return.

Fumikage asked Momo what she thought about it "I enjoyed it, I love the premise that the sidekick who wasn't ready and had to lean on the job had to take down the man who trained him." Fumikage nodded **"And that last fight was awesome"** Fumikage nodded agreeing with Dark Shadow, he switched off the TV "Well while that was enjoyable we should call it a night." Momo agreed and the pair cleaned up there mess before heading to the rooms

The ride in the lift was a little awkward for Momo she looked over to Fumikage who was looking like he was in his own world.

The doors opened and the classmates walked out "well this fun Tokoyami, goodnight to you both." she said and started walking to her room "Wait" **"Wait" **both Fumikage and Dark Shadow said making Momo stop in her tracks.

Fumikage took a deep breath and asked "Why have you been avoiding me?" Momo was taken back by the question but Fumikage explained "I know we don't socialize with the same company but it seems as though you've been going out of your way to avoid me completely." Fumikage wasn't stupid he knew Momo always left the room when ever he entered, and when they used to go anywhere as a class she always kept a distance.

Momo turned to face Fumikage "I hated you" was her only response and that knocked both Fumikage and Dark Shadow back **'Say what!?**'

Momo walked back to Fumikage and it was at this point he noticed how tall she was compared to him. Momo sighed "That maybe abit harsh" she said regretting her words and Dark Shadow was offended by her words and came out to voice so much **"Gee you think?" **but before it continued Fumikage shushed it and they looked at Momo, she rubbed her arm and tried to explain herself.

"I don't hate you or even dislike you its just-" she was struggling and Fumikage tried to help "Its ok Yaoyorozo you don't need to explain-" he tried to reassure but Momo sobbed stopping him mid sentence "It's just so hard" she said and both Fumikage and Dark Shadow were stund seeing her like this.

"Ever since I was a little girl I was always told I was special, with this powerful quirk and my heritage I had alot of expectations. I wasn't aloud to do things that normal children did. I couldn't go to festivals, I couldn't go to the mall with friends and I couldn't invite friends over because as a kid I didn't have any."

Momo was wiping away her tears as Fumikage was getting slightly choked up **'Oh my god this girl, Thats so sad' **Dark Shadow said telepathically to his user. Momo got her bearings and continued "But it was all worth it because I made it to the U.A and I felt I was improving, I was top of the class and felt like i was getting stronger every day but that all changed with our match, our match was the first time I ever felt like I wasn't good enough. It was the first time I ever felt like all this hard work and everything I achieved was worth nothing and maybe...I didn't belong here

Momo was openly crying she tried to keep her sobs down so she didn't wake up her classmates, both Fumikage and Dark Shadow were both shocked by Momo saying all this. Momo was going to continue but to her absolut surprise...Fumikage hugged her.

"I'm not really good with this sort of thing but I thought you needed it" was Fumikage's reasoning, he pulled away and Momo still looked shocked "I'm sorry that our match brought you this much emotional distress but...Momo you should NEVERdoubt your abilities." Fumikage said trying to lift her spirits "You are a strong women both physically and mentally, you have one of the strongest drives in our class and I know doubt you'll be a great hero."

Momo was blushing with the kind words **"Yea and your a great fighter look at what you did in the provisional exam." **Dark Shadow chimed in "Indeed your a great taction, strong in hand to hand combat and if I didn't give you everything I had I would feel like I would be dishonouring you and I'm greatful to call you an ally and to possibly call you a friend."

Momo had managed to calm herself down and smiled "Thank you both, and I'm sorry for the tears it was just to hold in." Dark Shadow laughed at her statement **"Trust me I've seen plenty of tears with this one, I remember when he was a kid and he dropped his ice cream." **Fumikage blushed while Momo giggled.

Momo brought them both into a hug "For what it's worth Fumikage you're were pretty good with helping me and, even though we do hang out in different circles I do class you as a friend" Momo pulled away from the pair and said her good night's, as she was about to enter her room she heard Fumikage silently call her.

"If you ever want a rematch I'll be more than happy to accept" Momo could see the smirk on both him and Dark Shadow. Momo responded with one of her own "only this time, I'll win" Fumikage bowed to her before entering his room. Momo laid in her bed and was silently happy she broke curfew because she managed to bury a grudge against someone she could now completely call, A friend.

**And there you go while I don't ship these two romantically, I did feel like there could be something there for development. I'm not sure if I'll continue this or just be a one shot so I'm going to leave it open for now, but please leave a review and constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. The Challenge

**Ok so I'll be honest I wasn't planning on doing a second chapter mostly because it didn't get as much views or reviews**, **that was until I saw Shadowpheniox123's review. I will openly admit to reading his story (and recommend others to do the same, because it is a good M rated story) but I didn't think I stole elements from it...till i re-read both.**

**I realised they were both too much alike so I worked on this chapter as a sort of apology for lack of a better word, so please enjoy.**

Momo woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, it was probably the best night sleep she had in a long time if she was being honest. The talk with Fumikage helped take a weight of her shoulders and she was happy for that, but Momo needed to get ready for school.

Fumikage was currently sat in the kitchen having his breakfast and Dark Shadow joined him **"Last night was pretty intense huh?" **it said out loud and Fumikage agreed "Indeed it was, I had no idea Momo had that much bottled up inside her." Fumikage said while giving Dark Shadow an apple slice.

Momo had gotten dressed and went to go the kitchen but as she made her way in she saw Fumikage sitting with Shoji and Koda at the table. Momo was going to walk away but she stopped herself 'No, I don't need to hide anymore' she thought to herself and continued into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Shoji, Koda, Fumikage how did you all sleep?" Momo asked but Shoji and Koda were too shocked at Momo using Tokoyami's first name to answer. "I can't speak for my friends but I slept just fine, how about you?" Fumikage asked and Momo smiled "I slep very well thank you." Shoji and Koda didn't know what to say but decided to talk to Fumikage at lunch. Mina over heard everything and had a similar idea with an evil smirk.

Breakfast went on as normal as the other students joined; Momo and Fumikage went back to talked to there friends.

The school day went on as normal with Aizawa going over standard school lessons, Momo was writing down her notes till she saw a note get passed on her desk, Momo opened it and it said.

**Lunch time. Court in session**

**Defendent - Momo Yaoyorozo**

**Prosecutor - Mina Ashido**

**Judge - Ochaco Uraraka**

**You are being tried for the crime of hiding a secret from the girls.**

Momo shook her head and looked at Toru who was frantically scribbling down words, but Momo knew she sent the note.

Lunch time came and Fumikage was in line getting his food **'How did you not fall asleep during that' **Dark Shadow said telepathically to Fumikage 'pretty easy especially since I want to improve myself both physically and mentally' was Fumikage's response as he got his meal and started looking for his friends.

Fumikage saw his friends at there normal table and walked over to them. Shoji greeted him and Koda moved over so he could sit down. Fumikage was eating his meal while Shoji and Koda nodded before turning to Fumikage who was halfway through his meal. Fumikage looked up to see them both staring at him "What?"

Shoji cleared his throat "What was up with you and Yaoyorozo this morning?" he asked as Koda nodded. Fumikage drank his drink and answered "Me and Yaoyorozo talked last night the details of which I won't go into, due to the nature of the conversation I can't as it's not my place and we became closer friends because of it." Shoji and Koda knew that Fumikage wasnt gonna go into anymore detail, so they left it at that and ate there meals only talking about school work and training.

The girls however...

"ORDER ORDER" Ochaco shouted gaining everyone's attention. The girls were in an empty classroom with there lunches.

"Ok so we all know why we're here. Momo the charges against you are-" she looked over her notes while Momo just had her arms crossed. "Hiding a secret from us; which is a serious crime, how do you plead?" Momo shook her head at this over the top scenario playing out in front of her.

"Not guilty" Ochaco nodded at Momo's answer "The floor will open up to prosecutor." Mina got up and looked at the jury, who were the rest of the girls. Mina the stood in front of Momo "Miss Yaoyorozu, where were you this morning at breakfast time?" It was a simple question and Momo raised a brow. "I was in the kitchen" Mina then slammed her hand on the desk "Who were you with?"

Momo rolled her eyes "Shoji, Koda and Tokoyami" and at that Mina turned to the judge and jury "ah you say Tokoyami but is it true that you called him...by his first name?" Toru audibly gasped while Jiro and Tsuyu were curious as to why Momo called Tokoyami by his first name.

Momo lowered her head "It's true" Mina popped her collar and sat down "Prosecution rests." Ochaco nodded and turned to Momo "Is there anything you want to say to explain?" Ochaco asked and Momo stood up.

Momo explained to everyone what happened between her and Fumikage. How there match effected her, the constant self doubt and there talk last night, The girls couldn't believe what they heard.

"Why didn't you tell us Momo?" Jiro asked felling upset that one of her close friends never told her this. Momo shrugged her shoulders "I just...wanted to deal with it on my own" Mina sighed and said she rested her case and hugged Momo. Ochaco declared Momo as guilty and as punishment she had to always tell them if she ever felt this down again.

The rest of the lunch period was uneventful after that the rest of there class was as boring as usual, but as the day was almost over the class were about to go back to there dorms Aizawa dropped a bomb shell on them. The class perked up as Aizawa told them "In two weeks you will be pitted against each other one on one, you won't know who you'll be facing till the day so you should be working on your own strengths and weakness's." Aizawa then dismissed the class.

Fumikage began to wonder what he should be working on and went for a walk, he was in the center of town and began to think about his weakness and how to turn that into a strength. Fumikage was in his own world till he bumped into Shoji.

Fumikage talked to Shoji about his problem "well it's obvious you need to improve your strength and your close range combat." Fumikage knew he was right and asked what was the best way to train and Shoji told him that the only way would be to bulk up muscle and learn a new fighting style.

Meanwhile Momo all ready had an idea and she was on her way to see the most honest person she knew. Momo knocked on a dorm room door "Just a second" she heard from the occupant. The door opened and Midoriya stood in front of her "Oh Yaoyorozu" Midoriya greeted in shock.

"Good evening Midoriya, I'm sorry for disturbing you but I need your help." Momo said and Midoriya immediately opened up his door to her. Midoriya sat on his bed and offered Momo a chair, Momo sat down and Midoriya was confused "So what can I help you with Yaouorozu?" Midoriya knew it had something to do with the challenge but what can HE do to help her.

Momo decided to be straight forward with him for his answer "I know you have alot of books on hero's and fighting styles, I was wondering if you had a book on weapon combat?" Midoriya began to think and made a solid point "While I'm flattered that you came to me but what happens if you face me?" Momo had taken this into account and told Midoriya that if that happens she'll come up with new plan.

Midoriya went to his book shelf and pulled out a book "While I don't have a complete guide on weapon combat, this is the best I have" Midoriya handed Momo a book and the title said Martial Arts For Beginners "It has a section on weapon fighting but there's probably better books out there." Momo thanked Midoriya and promised to give him the book back when she was done.

The class spent all there free time after school training on what they felt was there weaknesses and improving there quirk's.

**"Come on you can do it" **Dark Shadow said as Fumikage was on a bench press, he was struggling but managed to get his last rep done before Shijo helped him.

Fumikage shook his arms and shoulders to try and help combat the soreness, Shoji passed him a water bottle "You're doing well you've got some lean muscle coming through." Shoji said while patting Fumikage's back, Dark Shadow started rubbing Fumikage's shoulders **"He's gonna eat them alive, he's a wrecking machine" **Fumikage had to chuckle at that, he wanted to keep going but Shoji said they did well and decided to call it quits.

The pair left the gym and headed to the dorms, as they entered the common area all they heard was Bakugo arguing with Iida, Shoji went to kitchen as Fumikage went to his room but he saw Momo sitting by the pool.

Momo had an interesting time training she had Read Midoriya's book and started some basic weapons training, she even made some weapons to train herself with. Momo had set her book down and saw Fumikage walking towards her "Good afternoon Fumikage, Dark Shadow" she greeted as Fumikage sat down next to her.

"Good evening Momo, how has your training been going?" Fumikage asked but Momo was about to answer but she noticed something, she didn't realise it till he sat down next to her 'has he been working out?' she thought to herself. Momo snapped out of her thought "uhm yes it's been going well" she managed to say and Fumikage nodded, he wanted to keep the conversation going but he needed to relax his muscles.

Fumikage stood up "Well I'm sorry to disturb you, I'm going to head to my room." he said standing up and leaving **"See ya Momo"** Dark Shadow said while his user departed and Momo wave goodbye to him.

**2 Weeks Later**

Momo had spent her time well and manged to get a handle on some of the weapons she created and even bought more books on weapons training.

Fumikage meanwhile had taken Shoji's advice to heart and managed to become alot more physically strong then he had been before, and with that Dark Shadow became stronger as well.

Momo was in her room getting her school supplies together till she heard a knock on her door "Come in" she said and Midoriya opened the door. "Hey Yaoyorozu, how did you sleep?" he asked and Momo smiled "I slept very well thank you" Momo replied and handes him his book back, Midoriya thanked Momo and asked if the booked helped "It did thank you so much for letting me borrow it"

The two students decided to walk down together "I must say Midoriya you don't seem to have changed much" Momo said and Midoriya shrugged "I was working on being able to control my quirk better, so I don't do much damage to my arms." Momo nodded at his reasoning "but alot of people have been training physically." Midoriya said as they reached the common room.

Fumikage was sitting watching the news with Shoji, Kota, Jiro and Kaminari. Jiro waved to them "Morning guys" the others said there good mornings and started talking about the challenge today. Momo was looking at Fumikage and noticed while he wasn't as muscular as Shoji or Bakugo he definitely had bulk up some.

Fumikage felt eyes on him and saw Momo was looking at him, while he did feel a little uncomfortable he surprisingly didn't mind too much "How are you feeling about today Momo?" he asked trying to stop an awkward moment from happening.

Momo snapped out of and said that she was nervous but felt well prepared, Fumikage nodded at her answer and said they should get ready to leave.

Momo was silent during the walk to school which made Jirou worry for her best friend. Jirou nudged her and Momo looked at her "You Ok?" she and Momo just smiled as they kept walking.

Class started and Aizawa brought them to the training arena "Okay so as I already said you were going to be facing other, one on one." The class nodded and Aizawa looked over his clipboard "The first match will be. Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami."

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review.**


	3. The Rematch

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and please enjoy. I don't own anything.**

Momo and Fumikage looked at each other and walked to the center of the room, they both knew it was going to be tough and they both felt like they had something to prove.

Fumikage saw that Momo was a little nervous about what was going to happen, and if he was being honest he was a little apprehensive. Momo took a deep breath and got in her fighting stance "I'm going to give you everything I have Fumikage."

Fumikage started to stretch "I expect nothing less from you Momo." The class couldn't wait to see what will happen, the girls were cheering for Momo and some the guys were cheering on Fumikage.

Aizawa told them to begin and before Fumikage could call on Dark Shadow to attack, Momo threw flash bangs, disorienting Fumikage. Momo ran at Fumikage with twin baton's and was able to hit him in the shoulder.

Fumikage felt immense pain in his shoulder but ducked Momo's second attack and kneed her in the stomach. Fumikage pushed her away from him and managed to clear his vision "Dark Shadow!" he shouted **"On it" **it replied and rushed towards Momo.

Momo created a shield and blocked the incoming attack, she started to have flashbacks from there match at the sports festival and Momo let it out "no...NOT AGAIN!!!" she then charged at Fumikage. Dark Shadow tried to attack but Momo swang her bo staff and blocked with her shield.

Momo got close to Fumikage but Momo wasn't expecting him to throw an over hand left hook, Fumikage started to hit her with punches which surprised everyone. "Since when could Tokoyami actually fight?" Jiro shouted as Shoji smiled under his mask.

Fumikage swept Momo and as she fell on her back Dark Shadow coved him in the Black Ankh. Momo swept Fumikage but as he landed he rolled away and as he went to attack again Mono created two swords, Aizawa could tell that they were very dull and weren't going to physically hurt Fumikage in a way that could cause a loss of limbs.

**'She's really strong, alot stronger that our last fight' **Dark Shadow said to his user telepathically 'Indeed I wasn't expecting her to use weapons' Fumikage replied. Momo was standing with her swords in her hands 'He's alot stronger than before, I need to be smart about-' he thought got cut off as Fumikage charged at her, Momo managed to block it with her swords and pushed Fumikage back.

Momo then threw her swords at him which Fumikage avoided, and he saw she was trying to create something big and he knew he had to attack now. Fumikage sent Dark Shadow to attack Momo while she was distracted, Momo managed to avoid the attack but she wasn't able to avoid Fumikage's follow attack. Momo took Fumikage's head kick but she let off a stun grenade knocking both of them back.

The class were starting to get worried, these two were going all out on each other and neither one was backing down.

Momo and Fumikage were both battered and bruised, they could barely stand. Momo and Fumikage who were both on the floor were struggling to get up.

'I need to keep going' was the only thought on Momo's head as she was trying to get up and she saw that Fumikage was trying to get up as well.

**'Come on dude, I know you're hurt but you need to keep going' **Dark Shadow said managing to get through to him, Fumikage was trying to get to his feet but he got punched and saw Momo panting just as bad as he was. Fumikage punched her back and they were both going punch for punch.

The two students were forehead to forehead and both with determined looks on there faces "you've improved alot I must commend you" Momo said while trying to catch her breath and Fumikage was doing the same "Likewise" was his only response as they both punched each other at the same time.

Both students landed with a thud and the class was cheering them both on as Midoriya was mentally taking notes.

Both students managed to get up to there feet but just barely, they were about to attack again but "That's enough" was heard from Mr. Aizawa. Momo was breathing hard she was bruised and hurting, but there was a smile on her face. Fumikage was in pain also and Dark Shadow was trying to comfort him "Both of you go see Recovery Girl." Fumikage walked up to Momo and offered her his hand and Momo accepted and the two hero's shook hands with new found respect and admiration.

Fumikage and Momo were quickly healed and they went back to watch the rest of the matches, once the everyone had there matches Aizawa ended the school day early as an award for the class.

Everyone was sore after there fights even Bakugo was trying to take it easy, Fumikage was doing the same but they had a plan.

Fumikage and Dark Shadow discovered a TV show during Junior High based on two brothers who hunt down demons. The duo watched one episode and they were hooked since then, and a new episode was just released. **"ARE WE GOING TO** **WATCH IT?"** Dark Shadow asked with a lot of enthusiasm and Fumikage chuckled as he tried setting things up.

Fumikage was going to get snacks but before he left his room he had a thought "do you think we should invite some people?" Dark Shadow was shocked **"You... Want to invite people...to hang out?" **Dark Shadow then hugged Fumikage **"I'm so proud of you" **it said with a tear in it's eye and Fumikage tried to pry it's hands off of him and went out to get snacks.

Fumikage had asked Shoji and Kota who politely declined the offer, he even asked Midoriya but said he was doing something with Iida and Ochaco. Fumikage was in the kitchen getting his snacks and then heard someone enter, he looked and saw it was Momo. They both didn't say anything to each other after there match they both felt like they didn't need too, but after what Momo said to him a few weeks ago Fumikage wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Good evening Momo" he said and Momo smiled even Dark Shadow said **"Sup" **Momo was just getting a drink "So how are you two spending your relaxing evening?" she asked and they told her about the show they'll be watching.

Momo was about to leave but stopped when Fumikage asked "Do you want to watch it with us?" Momo looked at Fumikage who was absolutely nervous and surprisingly started to say "It's completely understandable if you don't wish too" but Momo though it was kinda cute which brought a slight blush to her face.

"I'd love too" was her reply but before Fumikage could say anything Dark Shadow let out a cheer **"Awesome we got popcorn, apples, soda and water so lets go"** Dark Shadow got everything in it's hands and tried to drag them both to Fumikage's room "Dark Shadow calm down we're going" Fumikage said trying to calm Dark Shadow.

"Dark Shadow please control yourself" Momo said sternly and to the shock of Fumikage he listened **"Sorry Momo" **and Momo patted it's head while Fumikage was still shocked

The walk to Fumikage's room was silent but it was a comfortable silence, Fumikage tried to think of something to say but was drawing a blank even Dark Shadow couldn't think of anything but he was more concerned about his show. Momo also felt the same but she decided to break the slight tension "How are you feeling after our match?" she asked and Fumikage was happy to at least acknowledge it "My shoulder is still a bit sore but I feel better thanks to Recovery Girl, I was really impressed with your use of weaponry."

Momo blushed at the compliment "Thanks Fumikage I was caught of guard by your hand to hand and by your strength." Fumikage was slightly blushing at that and they reached his room, Fumikage was nervous due to what happened with the room contest he didn't invite people inside except for Kota and Shoji.

Fumikage slowly reached for the handle and opened it allowing Momo into his room.

Momo remembered how Fumikage acted when everyone saw his room, but if Momo was honest she actually liked it. While Momo did have a tough childhood she always liked others people's interests and there styles, when the room contest took place she loved seeing them.

Midoriya's was embarrassing for him but Momo understood that he admired All Might, when she saw Jiro's room she was blown away with the musical instruments.

When Momo walked into Fumikage's room and a sense of calm came over her, even during the room presentation she remembered that she felt so relaxed despite his decorating style.

"I know it's not to everyone's taste" he said trying to defend his room, but to his surprise Momo actually liked it. "It may not be to my taste but it's comforting" Fumikage let out a sigh of relief "well that's good to know."

Fumikage tried to think on how this was going to work "Would you like to sit on a chair or the bed?" he asked trying not to make it sound the way it sounds. Momo smiled at him trying to be a gentleman as she sat on the bed, she was pleasantly surprised at how soft the bed was and Fumikage sat next to her.

It was decided that they would watch the show from the first episode so Momo could experience it from the beginning, the pair shared some laughs as they binged watched episodes and they were sitting closer to each other without them knowing.

They had just finished watching the recent episode and they noticed how close they were and they moved away from each other a little. Fumikage was blushing hard but with his room being dark is wasn't noticeable **'Aww you like being close to her huh?' **Dark Shadow said telepathically making Fumikage blush more "Sso did you enjoy it?" Momo was caught off guard by Fumikage stammering but replied "It was really enjoyable thank you for allowing me to watch it with you."

Momo offered to help clean up there mess but Fumikage politely declined and said he could take care of it. Momo was about to leave but Fumikage stopped her "How do you feel? I know our match at the sports festival brought you alot of emotional distress, so how are you now?"

Momo knew this question was going to come up "If I'm being honest I feel alot better, our match definitely showed how strong I've become and I'm never doubting if I deserve to be here again." Fumikage was pleased to hear that "I'm glad to hear your mind is at ease but you should never question your place here." Fumikage was about to start cleaning but saw arms wrapped aroung him "Thank you Fumikage" Momo said before she left the room, Fumikage stood there for what seemed like minutes trying to figure out what happened.

Dark Shadow came out looking shocked **"DUDE SHE JUST HUGGED YOU!!!!!!!!" **it said and Fumikage snapped out his trance and he looked at the door which Momo closed **"And you like her" **Fumikage tried to shush Dark Shadow but it kept on teasing Fumikage till he got a lighter and Dark Shadow backed of, but Fumikage couldn't deny it he felt something for Momo...but he didn't know what.

**Please leave a review and constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	4. New Feelings Discovered

**Welcome to another chapter, I would like to thank everyone for there support. I own nothing.**

Fumikage had been confused for a few weeks since that night watching the show with Momo, he felt as though something was changing inside him. Dark Shadow tried to help him but Fumikage was still confused.

Aizawa was going through hero studies and Fumikage was trying to keep focuse but...he couldn't.

'Oh my god this is BORING!!!' Dark Shadow moaned to Fumikage who was in his own world 'Okay dude talk to me!' it said and Fumikage mentally spoke 'what?' but Dark Shadow knew he heard him. 'Come on look we both know you've been thinking about her since that hug, I know you're confused about it but talk to me.'

Fumikage was going to retort but Aizawa called his name interrupting the telepathic conversation.

He looked around and saw everyone was looking at him "Well Tokoyami?" Aizawa said impatiently and Fumikage just hung his head blushing with embarrassment. Aizawa scolded and told Fumikage to pay attention and the class went on as normal except Momo who was watching him with concern.

Fumikage was in a mental battle with Dark Shadow for the rest of the day, he was laid in his bed listening to music trying to figure this out. Dark Shadow tried to help but Fumikage wasn't listening, Fumikage sat up and left "Where we going?" Dark Shadow asked.

Fumikage knew he could talk to Dark Shadow about anything, it had been his only friend since he was a kid but Fumikage needed to go...anywhere. Fumikage was walking around the dorms till he saw the pool and was going to sit next to it till Tsuyu popped out of the water.

Tsuyu was surprised to see Fumikage and greeted him "Hello Tokoyami" Fumikage nodded at her and Dark Shadow waved at her, as Tsuyu got out of the pool Fumikage sat on one of the deck chairs. Tsuyu could tell that he was upset about something and sat down next to him. "What's wrong Tokoyami ribbit?" Fumikage sighed and looked at Tsuyu and felt somewhat calm, Tsuyu gave him a comforting smile and Fumikage told Tsuyu about what happened with Momo.

"Yaoyorozu did tell us about what she was going through so I'm sure she's greatful that you helped her." Tsuyu said trying to comfort Fumikage who nodded "I understand that it's just... I've always respected her but I feel like that's begin to change into something more."

Tsuyu listened to Fumikage's dilemma and she said something that made sense to Fumikage "Sounds like you have a crush on her." Fumikage didn't know what to say he never really had a crush on a girl before "So what should I do?" Tsuyu put a finger to her chin in thought. "Well you could tell her that you have a crush on her, or you could always try hanging out with her more to see if your feelings grow."

Fumikage nodded at Tsuyu's words "That's not a bad idea" and Tsuyu smiled while petting Dark Shadow "Thank you for the wise words Asui, and please keep this to yourself if you can." Tsuyu and Fumikage pinky swore and he went back inside leaving Tsuyu to continue her swim.

Meanwhile

Jiro was knocking on Momo's door she was worried, after Momo told the girls what she was feeling after the loss to Fumikage and when they had there rematch Jiro could tell Momo had something on her mind.

Momo opened up the door and was surprised to see Jiro standing there. "Oh Jiro, is everything okay?" she asked and Jiro nodded "Yea I just wanna talk."

Momo opened up the door and the two girls sat on Momo's bed "So what do you want to talk about?" Momo asked and Jiro opened up "I feel like we're not as close as we used to be, you didn't tell me how you felt after the sports fest and before our matches I could tell there was something on your mind but you didn't tell me. I'm just worried about you."

Momo felt crestfallen "I'm sorry Jiro I didn't mean to make you feel this way." she apologized and Jiro accepted it. The pair talked for an hour till "So what's with you and Tokoyami lately?" Jiro asked "I know that you and him squashed whatever problems you had but it seems like there's something more."

Momo was surprised with her friends observations but she really shouldn't have been "I have a crush on Fumikage."

Jirou went wide eyed and Momo explained "As I said, before I told Fumikage about how our match effected me we had watched a movie and even after our rematch he had invited me to watch a show with him and Dark Shadow and...I enjoyed spending my time with him." Momo was blushing hard and Jiro was smiling "Well my advice would be to invite him out somewhere." Momo thought about her friends advice "Like a date?" she asked but Jiro shook her head "No it's too early for that I'd say invite some friends as well, that way it would be less awkward."

Momo thanked Jiro for her advice and she said she would think of something but before Jiro left they both got a message from Principal Nezu.

UA Principal - Attention all students of class 1A and 1B in the next few weeks there will be a fund raiser to help rebuild the city from the villain attacks, pro hero's will be there. Though it is completely optional I would like to see everyone there, enjoy the rest of your night students.

Momo and Jiro looked at each other and simultaneously said "That'll work"

Fumikage was looking at his phone as well **"This should be interesting"**

**And that's that I'm sorry for short chapter I'll try and make the chapter longer, please leave a review.**


	5. A Fun Day Out

**It's a new day and a new chapter. I own nothing.**

The day came for the fundraising event and everyone in class 1A was excited...well with a few exceptions.

**"I think you look ok" **Dark Shadow said while Fumikage was looking at his attire in the mirror.

"Do you think so?" Fumikage asked it and Dark Shadow nodded **"Jeans and a Shirt is always a safe bet" **Fumikage was unsure but went with it anyway.

Momo was already dressed in a cream top, black skirt and was helping the other girls with there outfits. Momo had helped pick out a few outfits for Ochaco, Tsuyu and Jiro. Jiro looked at her dress Momo had picked out for her and she was a little unimpressed 'hmmm just needs...' she then saw a jacket that Koda bought her "perfect." Momo nodded at choice and she looked at everyone, even though she helped pick there outfits they did add there own twist to them.

Fumikage was sitting down in the common room and felt better seeing some of the guys wearing a shirt and jeans **'Told you. I don't even know why you were worried about what you were wearing.' **The girls walked into the common room laughing and Fumikage's breath got caught in his throat **'Ahhhh now I get it.' **Fumikage shushed Dark Shadow but it just laughed** 'You like her, You like her. Fumi and Momo sitting in a tree**

Momo was seeing everyone laughing and she saw Fumikage was blushing, she assumed he was talking to Dark Shadow because of the look of concentration on his face. Momo got nudged towards him and when Momo turned around she saw Jiro with smile and nodded towards Fumikage as if to mentally say "Go talk to him."

Momo was about to say something to him but that was interrupted by "I...AM...HEEEREEE. Walking into a room like a hero" everyone's eyes lit up as All Might walked into the common room with Principal Nezu.

The principal thanked the students who agreed to come and and told them what was going to happen "There will be rides, vendors, pro heroes and families will be there so you're all expected to be on your best behaviour."

The students of 1A nodded in understanding but Nezu ended with "That being said I hope you all enjoy yourselves and have a nice time."

**Later**

Momo was happy that she decided to come, she saw plenty of kids running around with painted faces and balloons enjoying the nice weather.

Jiro saw her friends smile and she spotted Fumikage looking at a gothic stall, Jiro pointed him out to her "Hey Momo there's Fumikage." Jiro told her Momo saw him but she saw Fumikage was making a purchase and she walked to another stall.

"Ok thanks" The vender said to Fumikage as he took a paper bag with an item in it. Fumikage walked away shaking his head **'Wow what a ray of sunshine'** Fumikage chuckled **'I mean I know it's his job but come on smile.'**

Fumikage stopped when he saw Momo and Jiro talking, he was trying to think of what to do **'Just go over and charm her' **Dark Shadow said trying to help and Fumikage walked over.

Momo was looking over some art work 'Hand made most probably' she thought "What do you think Jiro?" Momo asked but didn't hear a response "Jiro?" she looked next to her and Jiro wasn't there.

Momo then spotted her with Koda at a petting zoo meanwhile Fumikage walked over to her "Hello Momo are you enjoying the festivities?" Fumikage asked startling Momo "Oh Fumikage, yes I'm enjoying myself thank you."

Fumikage smiled at her answer **"Are your folks here?" **Dark Shadow asked and Fumikage followed up "Or are they busy?" Momo rubbed her arm "They're working at the moment but they'll be here later."

The air got awkward between the two and they both had the same thought 'what should I say?' Fumikage had an idea and it couldn't get anymore awkward "Do you wanna walk around?" Momo accepted the idea and the pair began to walk.

Fumikage was surprised to see how many vendors and rides there was while Momo was trying to think of something to say. Momo saw another family walking around and that gave her a question "Is your family here?" Fumikage looked disheartened "They were but they had to go to work." Momo saw that he was upset that he couldn't spend more time with his family, she then grabbed his hand "Well lets have some fun."

The pair did have alot of fun, they rode a few rides and even took part in some of the carnival games. The pro hero's were on constant rotation so they saw different people each time, they didn't know what to do now til they saw a haunted house. Momo was a little unsure but Dark Shadow laughed **"Please we took on the League of Villains how bad can it be?"**

Fumikage agreed and started walking with Momo next to **'Psst Fumi' **Dark Shadow whispered 'What is it?' Fumikage asked **'How long have you been holding Momo's hand?' **

Fumikage looked down and as Dark Shadow said they were indeed holding hands, he looked at Momo who was in her own world, Fumikage was trying to control his blush while Dark Shadow was laughing.

They arrived at the haunted house and Fumikage payed for there tickets "You know I could've paid." Momo wasn't trying to flaunt her wealth but she was more than willing to pay for trivial things so her friends can spare there money. "That is true, but you have paid for most of the rides and since this was more idea, I feel like I should pay for this." Momo was flattered at this and took her ticket.

It was dark; very dark but as Fumikage expected nothing but cheap jump scares and plastic skeletons. Momo was apprehensive at first but even she will admit this was underwhelming "Do you think that if we didn't fight actual villain's and went through real life dangers, that this would actually be scary?" Momo asked as a robotic werewolf jumped out.

Fumikage was unimpressed as the wolf was clearly falling apart "I don't think so Yaoyorozu." They left the ride with boredom etched on there faces, Momo checked her phone and saw a message for her mother and she felt her optimism leave her. **"Whats the matter?" **Dark Shadow asked and Momo turned to face them "Uhm my parents aren't coming."

Fumikage could tell this really hurt her but he had to ask "Are they okay?" Momo nodded and explained that they had finished there shifts and decided to go home, while Momo understood that they needed a break she still wished she could've spent time with them.

Fumikage looked on but Dark Shadow poked him in the shoulder as Midoriya Tsuyu was walking up to them. "Hey guys" Midoriya greeted and Fumikage nodded at him and Momo also said hello "You ok Yaoyorozu?" Tsuyu asked, Momo and explained what had happened. Midoriya and Tsuyu felt bad for her and Dark Shadow rested his head on her shoulder as a sign of solidarity.

Midoriya told them that the whole class was getting a group picture and asked if they wanted to join in, Fumikage wasn't sure but Dark Shadow; who was getting petted by Momo spoke up. **"Come on Fumikage we're all friends ain't we? So lets take this picture."**

Momo agreed and took his hand and walked with Midoriya and Tsuyu to where the rest of the class were, all the while blushing when she squeezed his hand.

The group of four met up with everyone in there class "Oh come on Bakugo it's just a picture" Karishma said trying to calm him down "Shut up stupid hair, I didn't wanna be in here." Fumikage stood next to Momo while the class got together, Ochaco got the camera set up but Bakugo wasn't happy with being cramped next to everyone and after the picture was taken Bakugo exploded sending everyone back.

**That Night**

Apart from Bakugo's outburst the fund raiser was a success and all the money went to helping rebuild the city.

Momo was laid in her bed texting with her younger sister making sure she and her parents were alright, after she was told everyone was ok she heard a knock at her door.

Momo got her robe and opened the door to see Fumikage "Hello Momo, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Fumikage said apologetically Momo said she was just texting her sister to make sure her parents were okay, Fumikage nodded and pulled out a paper bag "Listen I know it hurt not having your parents there, so I hope this makes up for it."

Momo pulled out a bracelet, it was a simple black band but it had an imprint on a wolf's head on it. Momo will admit that it did look really nice but asked "Why a wolf?" Fumikage smiled "Because they're loyal, strong and ferocious, just like you."

Momo was flattered by the kind words hugged Fumikage and asked if he wanted to join her "There's a new episode of that show we watched."

**"Say WHAAAAAAT!!!" **Dark Shadow screamed out **"Dude we gotta watch it please." **Fumikage sighed at Dark Shadows behavior and Momo smiled opening up her room to them.

The watched the episode in comfortable silence and enjoying each others company, Dark Shadow was glued to the screen watching the show intently. Fumikage was also enjoying the show but as he looked over Momo he could tell she was really tired.

The show ended and Fumikage stood up from the bed "Thank you for inviting us into your room Momo but it's getting really late." Momo stood up as well and and walked Fumikage out of the room but before he left Momo stopped him "I just want to say thank you for today Fumikage, I was upset with my parents not being there but you made it enjoyable. I hope you enjoyed today as well."

Fumikage smiled "I did Momo, thank you." Momo smiled as Fumikage started walking to his dorm room, Momo looked down at her new bracelet and blushed 'He's such a sweet guy' she thought to herself before going to bed.

Fumikage got into his room and Dark Shadow came out **"Ok can I ask, why did you give Momo** **that bracelet? I mean I thought you bought that for you."** Fumikage got into his "I did but after her parents weren't able to make it I thought she needed something to smile about."

Dark Shadow hummed **"Well she was definitely smiling after you gave it to her, ****I think she likes you." **Fumikage sighed as he put the covers over his head making Dark Shadow shake his head **'Kids.'**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as always please leave a review.**


	6. Finale

**Long chapter for you all and this will be final chapter so I hope you enjoy. I own nothing.**

Momo woke up the next morning feeling refreshed she looked at the clock "12, well at least we're off school today."

Momo took a quick shower before getting dressed, as she showered she smiled at the time she spent with Fumikage yesterday. 'That haunted house was pretty terrible' she thought with a giggle. Once Momo had finished getting dressed into somet leggings and a vest, as she was about to leave she saw the bracelet, she picked it up and admired it with a smile and decided to wear it.

Momo walked into the common room and heared a cheer "You guys are awesome, Okay, I love you too."

Momo heard Jirou cheering again and saw she was on her phone. Momo smiled "Did you get good news Jirou?" Momo asked her friend who still had a smile on her face "My parents just got me front row tickets to Undead Hero's tonight."

Momo had heard of the band but Jiro explained abit more about them "I got four tickets if you wanna come?" Jiro offered and Momo gratefully accepted the offer.

The two friends kept talking but Jiro saw the bracelet and asked Momo about it "Oh it was a gift from Fumikage, he gave me it last night." Jiro smirked "He likes you" she teased making Momo blush "Why don't you invite him?" Jiro offered "Worst thing he could do is politely decline." Momo thought about it and agreed, Jiro wished her luck and said she saw Fumikage outside.

**Meanwhile**

Fumikage was outside in a nearby forest meditating, which helped calm himself and helped to control Dark Shadow, who was bored.

**"67 bottles of beers on the wall, 67 bottles of beer. Take one off, drink it down now there's 66 bottles-"**

"Dark Shadow for the hundredth time, be silent." Fumikage said slightly annoyed and Dark Shadow let out a frustrated sigh** "I can't help it, why are you doing this?" **Dark Shadow asked and Fumikage sighed. "Because I want to make sure we don't go out of control, like we did during our forest training."

Even though Shoji was ok after what happened Fumikage and Dark Shadow still felt guilty. Dark Shadow nodded **"We did go too far that night, but at least we saved Bakugo and Todoroki from Moonfish so there's a positive." **Fumikage did have to agree but he promised himself that he would never loose control like that, or when he was younger again.

A cough caught both of them off guard and they saw Momo standing there kinda nervously. Momo waved at them "Sorry I hope I wasn't interrupting." Fumikage shook his head "It's ok I was finished with my mediation." Fumikage stood up and Dark Shadow went over to Momo who pet him, he then noticed she was wearing the bracelet **"Hey cool ****bracelet." **

Momo blushed at Dark Shadow pointing it out and Fumikage smirked "I'm glad you like it." Fumikage walked over to Momo and Dark Shadow and they shared small talk as they walked towards the dorms. Fumikage was enjoying his time with Momo, as was she but she caught his attention and said "Jiro has tickets to a concert tonight the bands called Undead Hero's, I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"

Fumikage was taken back by the invitation, he was a fan of the band but was surprised that Momo had extended the offer. **'Shadow to Bird Head come in, accept the offer.'** Dark Shadow said trying to help Fumikage who managed to answer "Uhm sure."

**'Oh how poetic Fumikage hahaha Shakespeare couldn't have said it better' **Dark Shadow kept on laughing inside, irritating Fumikage. Momo looked at him and wasn't sure what to say "If you don't want to join us you can say so." Fumikage managed to calm down Dark Shadow "I would love to join you for the concert." Fumikage could hear Dark Shadow applauding in his head while Momo thanked him and said she will text him the details when she talks with Jiro.

**That Night**

Jiro told Momo, Denki and Fumikage that they would have to get a taxi to the show; which was taking place at large night club.

Jiro was all ready to go and was sitting with Denki waiting on Fumikage and Momo.

Fumikage came down wearing a t-shirt of the band and Denki laughed "Looking like a real fanboy Tokoyami."

Fumikage had a raised brow while Jiro scolded Denki, the scolding stopped when Momo arrived. Fumikage's eyes went wide as Momo was wearing a skull top, black jeans and shin high boots "You're rocking the punk chick Momo." Jiro said as Deki's phone went off saying that there taxi was here.

The car ride there was one filled with laughter and joy, even Fumikage had a smile on his face. The car was a little cramped with Momo in-between Jiro and Fumikage so there wasn't much room **'Maybe that's why your so happy.'**

They arrived at the venue which was a big night club. Momo was a little skeptical about it and voiced her concerns "We're underaged to go to places like this, they won't let us in will they?" Jiro put a hand on Momo's shoulder and reassured her "It's fine they'll only stamp an X on our hands so the staff know we're underaged, so no alcohol but they know we're here for the show."

Jiro started to walk towards the bouncers and handed them her ticket, they looked at the ticket and stamped her hands. The rest of the group looked on and Denki said "Come on" and went to the same bouncers.

Momo and Fumikage got stamped and followed Jiro to the front of the stage.

Fumikage felt out of his depth when he saw more people starting to come in, Momo saw he was fidgeting and looked a little nervous and held his hand in comfort.

The club was starting to get packed by other people some were wearing similar t-shirts from the band, the lights went down and the crowd started cheering as the band members came out and started to play.

Though Momo wasn't a big fan of this kind of music she was certainly enjoying the show that the band was putting on, alot of fan participation and even taking a small break to talk to audience showed tje band really loved there fans.

Momo looked to her left and saw Jiro and Denki dancing with each which made Momo smile, she turned to her right and wasn't shocked to see Fumikage just standing there and nodding to the beat.

Fumikage wasn't used to being surrounded by so many people though he was enjoying the show. Fumikage felt someone bump into him and saw Momo was smiling and started dancing next him, Fumikage saw the way she moved her body which made Fumikage blush alot.

"I'm not much of a dancer Momo" he said but Momo didn't care and kept on dancing. "It's ok Fumikage you don't have to try and impress me." Fumikage didn't know how to take that but tried dancing with her which he started to feel comfortable doing.

The two of them got closer but Fumikage got pushed to a side but some guy who was a similar age to them grabbed ahold of Momo, Fumikage saw Momo was pissed and disgusted by some stranger grabbing her.

Momo tried to move away but he wasn't letting her, she saw Fumikage and he went over to this guy and pulled him away from her. Jiro and Denki stopped dancing when they saw Fumikage was about to get into a fight, Fumikage stood in front of Momo while this guy was getting ready to fight him but the lead singer of the band stopped the show.

"HEY SECURITY GET THIS GUY OUT OF HERE!!" He pointed to the guy and the security guards escorted him out. Fumikage took a deep breath as Momo hugged him "Thanks Fumikage" and kissed his cheek, the crowd applauded and singer asked if they were ok and started the song again.

The rest of the concert went on well and the group of friends left the building, Jiro and Denki were talking about how great the show was while Momo was listening and smiled. Fumikage only had two things on his mind. The kiss and the confrontation with that random guy.

Momo noticed Fumikage was quiet but before she could say anything she heard someone shouting at them and they saw it was the same guy from the concert.

Fumikage could feel his anger getting the best of him and Dark Shadow wanted to hurt this guy. Momo grabbed his arm and tried to calm him down "Keep calm Fumikage, if you do anything you could lose your provisional license."

Denki and Jiro said similar things even though Jiro wanted to punch this asshole. They kept on walking but the guy kept on following them, as the guy was following them he taunted Fumikage for his bird head and that ticked off Momo.

Momo told him he got what he deserved "You can't just grab people and force them to dance with you." The guy laughed at the fact Momo was defending Fumikage.

Momo was getting annoyed when he was saying Fumikage wasn't a man "HE'S A BIGGER MAN THAN YOU!" Momo shouted at him which made the guy mad and he went to hit Momo.

Momo saw he was about to punch her but Fumikage grabbed his fist stopping the attack and started to squeeze his fist. Momo saw the guy falling to his knees, Jiro, Denki and Momo saw Fumikage but half of his face and his left arm was covered by Dark Shadow **"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her**

Momo went over to Fumikage while Jiro and Denki told her to be careful. Momo put her hand on the side of Fumikage's face which brought his attention to her. "Fumikage you need to stop." Fumikage and Dark Shadow had tears in there eyes but it wasn't from sadness, it was from anger. **"But he tried to hurt you" **was his response but Momo but her other hand on the Dark Shadow side "But he didn't, and you could lose your license so please stop."

Fumikage managed to calm down and let go of the guys hand, he apologized to his friends and the guy was clutching his probably broken hand.

A police car that was driving past saw this scene and asked what had happened, after they took down notes they did leave Fumikage off with a warning and told them to go home.

Fumikage was laying in his bed rethinking what he did, the police did report the incident to The U.A principal who passed the info on to Aizawa, so Fumikage will be on house arrest for a few weeks.

He heard a knock on his door "Fumikage can I come in?" Momo asked making Fumikage sit up "Of course."

Momo entered and sat down next to him, they could feel the tension in the air but Momo asked "What happened?"

Fumikage lowered his head "I lost control" was his only response, Momo shook her head "I do appreciate that you defendend me but-" she stopped he sentence to tell Fumikage to look her in the eye.

"I know you have great control over Dark Shadow but you can't lose it like that even if you have good intentions." Momo would've gone further but she knew Fumikage got the message, Momo did smile "Though I do appreciate you standing up for me."

Momo was about to leave but Fumikage asked "Why did you kiss me?" Momo blushed hard "Well it was a thank you for defending me."

**'Come on man you have to tell her'** Dark Shadow told Fumikage encouragingly. Fumikage swallowed the lump in his throat "Momo there's something I need to tell you."

Momo was listening as Fumikage went on to say "I'm not used to opening up my emotions, since my quirk is tied to my them. I just want to say that I know that our friendship started our rocky but I've enjoyed spending time with you, I hold you in really high regard for your smarts and your strength."

Fumikage was struggling and Dark Shadow was trying to help and Momo was flattered by his kind words "Thank you Fumikage but I get the feeling there's something bigger you want to say."

**'You can do it man, just say it' **Dark Shadow said trying to push Fumikage who took a deep breath, looked Momo in the eyes and said "I have feelings for you Momo."

He could feel a weight lifting of himself... meanwhile

**'Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah It's about damn time' **Fumikage internally groaned at Dark Shadow.

Momo however was internally jumping for joy "I feel the same way." Fumikage was shocked to hear that and Momo noticed and asked why he was shocked. Fumikage said he didn't expect anyone to have feelings for him because of his dark outlook.

Momo shook her head at his reason "Just because of your interests are a little different doesn't make you any less attractive, in fact it makes you unique and you stand out more."

Fumikage was flattered by her kind and moved closer towards her and they both shared a loving hug, they pulled away and look into each others eyes. Momo looked at his beak and wasn't sure how it would work but she slowly moved her head and Fumikage met her half way.

Momo was pleasantly surprised to feel how soft Fumikage's beak was and Fumikage could feel his heart almost beating out of his chest.

They broke apart both with a smile "I should get going." Momo said and stood up "Should we tell our classmates?" Fumikage asked and Momo wasn't too sure "The only person who knows how I feel about you is Jiro and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't say anything."

Fumikage nodded "Well Asui is the only one I told and I doubt she'll tell anyone." Momo nodded "So we'll keep this between us" she give him another kiss and walked to the door "Goodnight Fumi."

"Goodnight Yaomomo" she closed the and Dark Shadow hugged Fumikage **"I'm proud of you."**

**Months Later**

It was Halloween and UA was hosting a costume ball and Fumikage and Momo decided it was a good time to announce that they were together.

Fumikage and Momo decided on a couples costume, Fumikage was painting his face and Dark Shadow was playing with Fumikage's top hat.

**"How did you convince Momo to go as Witch and Voodoo doctor's?" **Fumikage finished painting his face and got is hat from Dark Shadow "She turned it into me being a dark voodoo master while she's a light voodoo master." Dark Shadow raised his eyebrow and Fumikage sighed "It'll work."

Fumikage walked to Momo's room and knocked on the door "Just a minute." Fumikage waited till the door opened and Momo was wearing a white cocktail dress with half of her face painted. Fumikage's jaw almost hit the floor and Dark Shadow helped close it making Momo chuckle.

The couple walked to the UA in a comfortable silence enjoying the night sky "It's a beautiful night" Momo said while she had put her head on Fumikage's shoulder. "Not as beautiful as you" said Fumikage and Dark Shadow came out and laughed **"Wow that's so cheesy."**

Momo petted Dark Shadow with a smile while Fumikage was slightly annoyed by Dark Shadows interruption. "I like his cheesy lines."

The pair arrived to the UA ball and Momo pulled away from Fumikage's warmth but locked hands "You ready?" Momo asked, Fumikage nodded and they shared a quick kiss before walking in.

The couple had a great time however there highlight was not long after they had walked in, the whole part heard Mina scream "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE DATING!!!"

**And that's a wrap, thank you everyone who enjoyed this story and please leave a review.**


End file.
